mergedragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Efficiency Guide
THIS IS A WIP So, you just started Merge Dragons and have gotten hooked on to the game. There's plenty of objects to merge, level clears to do and dragons to get. As a newcomer, you can get pretty overwhelmed with all the merge chains available. What are you supposed to do to progress, and are you doing things efficiently? These are the questions many newcomers face when they start the game. This guide is written to help new players progress through the game faster, and perhaps give some tips for veteran players. This guide is also written with the assumption that you already have understood the basic gameplay mechanics, and will not be explaining those. In your Camp, your progress is measured both by the number of camp stars you have, and the amount of land you have unlocked. Camp stars are obtained by clearing camp quests while land is unlocked by getting higher dragon power. To obtain more Camp Stars These 3 kinds of quests, as stated above, and you basically want to knock them out as soon as you can. The first step to being able to efficiently clearing camp quests is to first look up the upcoming Camp quests. They can be viewed here. You should be looking at not just your current quests, but the upcoming 5 or so camp quests after you clear your current one. This would allow you to prepare to clear the quest, and also not fall into the trap of completing a merge chain before the camp quest requiring an item from that merge chain arrives. Also, take note of quests that will slow your progress. Quests like "Merge any Life Flowers x500" aren't too bad as you can take action to speed through it, but "Merge any Dragons x73" requires you to actually have a large stock of dragons to merge. If you do not have that many dragons to merge, you might want to hold of merging your dragons to higher levels until this sort of quest arrives. This is especially so for the Creation Quests, which require you to merge or have a certain level of objects from the Life Flowers, Living Stones, Hills, Magic Mushrooms, Fruit Trees and Glowing Dragon Trees. Take note of the Living Stones, Hills and Life Flowers merge chains in particular, as the final few Creation Quests wants the wonders for these merge chains. Also, take note of the difference between "Have" and "Create", for "have" simply needs you to have the object, while "create" requires you to merge up a new object. For Action Quests, there are multiple quests to tap a certain level of Fruit Trees or Magic Coin Storage or Stone Storage, so you should keep them at that level until the requisite quests come up. There is also a multitude of tap Nest quests, so you should keep some nests in your camp for when this quest appears. Keep Ruby Fire Mystery Nest and Sapphire Mystery Nest if you have them, as these nests are not easy to obtain, and are required for some quests. Finally, there are also tap Monster Idols quests, which can only be completed via usage of dragon gems. It is cheaper to skip the quest than buy the Monster Idols, but if you plan on completing the chain and want the Mystery Eggs, you can go ahead and buy them. Flourish Quests is likely the type of quest you will have slowest progress on most of the time, as some of its quests requires you to either open a significant number of Dragon Chests or Dragon Nest Vault, have a certain number of unlocked land, or heal some dead land. For the open Dragon Chests or Dragon Nest Vault quests, it is cheaper in terms of Dragon Gems to skip the quest rather than open them. Notable kinds of "road block" quests include: To advance faster through merge chains Part of clearing Camp Quests would require you to advance through the merge chains of different objects. And to many players, working through the merge chains and obtaining all the Wonders of the Dragon World is their end goal. The merging system in Merge Dragons requires a minimum of 3 objects of one level to obtain 1 object of the next level. This results in an exponential increase in the amount of resource needed each time we go up a level. To understand how many resources are required, you should take a look at Wingalls13's Merging Calculator. The 18 level Life Flower chain is in its own page, due to it being too big. Thus, you'd want every aid to work through the Merge chains faster. The biggest aid, is undoubtedly Stonehenge, the wonder of the Living Stones merge chain. The Stonehenge wonder is considered the most useful wonder for two reasons. *It is harvestable for Nightstone Bricks, a level 5 Stone Bricks that gives 250 Stones. *It spawns Zomblins every 15-60 minutes, which can be killed for Graves. This is usually how you start the Graves chain. The stone currency is what you want, as it can be used to purchase Buy Menu chests, which will give you Level 1 to 3 objects of a certain merge chains. Buy Menu chests significantly speeds up all merge chains, thus you would want to have a good Stone Bricks farm to be able to purchase all the Chests you want. Stonehenge is the best Stone Bricks farm, thus the next part of the guide is about how to get Stonehenge quickly. To get Stonehenge/To get more Stone Bricks Stonehenge is part of the Living Stones merge chain, thus, you would want to work on this chain. For newcomers, there are a few ways to get your living stone merge chain going: *Go to The Secret of Four secret level, and spend some dragon gems to bring back either a Marsh Grass or Lawn Grass that can be infinitely harvested for Fresh Stones. (Credit to Math the Mad Tick) *Go to a Quarry stage in levels and spend some dragon gems bring back some living stones. *Go to any stage with Living Stones, preferably a Quarry stage, get 80 Stone Bricks, then buy a Golden Chest, and get Living Stones from the Chest. *Buy a Living Stones from Kala's Shop. After you get some Living Stones, get your dragons to harvest the Living Stones, collect the Stone Bricks, buy Golden Chests, merge up the Living Stones and repeat the cycle until you reach Stonehenge. You should try to get 2 Stonehenge, as each Stonehenge can only have 2 dragons harvest it at a time. Should the Stone brick output be too low, you could go for even more Stonehenges. Should you just need a bit of stone, and not require Stonehenge just yet, there is a guide by Solarflarecon on how to get some. To obtain more coins There is already a guide here: https://mergedragons.fandom.com/wiki/Guide%3A_How_To_Be_Rich_(of_Gold) To build more coin and stone storage Once you There is already a guide here: https://mergedragons.fandom.com/wiki/Minimizing_building_costs To obtain more dragon gems There is already a guide here: https://mergedragons.fandom.com/wiki/Guide%3A_Where_to_farm_Dragon_Stars_and_Cosmos_Eggs To use dragon gems effectively